


Strangers

by multifandom404



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Amado met a man in the middle of the war and trusted him easily, Developing Friendships, How They Met, Jigen is wandering in the battlefield only god know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: Just a headcanon on how they met
Relationships: Amado (Naruto)&Jigen (Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Strangers

His jelly arms reached for nothing but droplets of rain. He doesn't know where he is, or what even he was doing, what he's fighting for, or why he's still breathing. On the floor, beside him was countless lifeless bodies. 

  
  


This is war. And for them, just a simple shinobi, war is worthless anymore, the enemies are not for them to take, and their training is useless. Not unless you're a special one. He moaned, his throat is aching but not for water. He needs to smoke. 

  
  


"Damn." His hoarse voice cracks. He's dying yet all he thinks is to smoke. The surroundings fell silent, probably the fight went somewhere. 

  
  


Amado was never a fighter. He's a ninja because of his brains and pure luck, he wonders how he ended up here. He wonders why he became a ninja. He wanted to be a scientist, he wanted to discover things and paint the world with knowledge. Probably help the ninjas for their measly jobs. 

  
  


But science was never a subject to them, it's like a joke for them. He wanted to talk to Orochimaru, a man fascinated by science too. But he's just too unapproachable. 

  
  


He was surprised when a warm hand touched his stubbly chin. He can't see well because his glasses were broken. "Are you alive?" A monotone voice speaks. What a dumb question, he thought, but he just nodded. 

  
  


The man carefully took out his glasses, and to his surprise changed them to a brand new one. Finally, he saw the mysterious man. His skin was pale like the snow of the Land of Iron. There was a noticeable diamond mark on his chin.

  
  


His eyes were darker than the midnight sky, lifeless and creepy at first. His long hair was tied, and strangely his hair was only on the middle part of his head, and missing brows too. "Can you sit?" He said Amado tried, but then the man helped him.

  
  


"Thank you." That's all he can say. He saw the wardrobe of the man, his clothes weren't dirty at all, he looked around and wondered why the man wasn't covered in blood and dirt. 

  
  


"Your welcome." The man said, he doesn't look young, nor old. Probably they're of the same age. "I am Jigen." What a strange name. 

  
  


"I'm Amado." He said. The stranger looked warmly at him. "Would you like to get out of here? It's freezing cold and dirty. Would you like some tea?"

  
  


He offers as if he wasn't a stranger. "I don't drink tea." 

  
  


"Wine perhaps?" He insists. Amado chuckled, what a strange man he is. "I don't drink." 

  
  


The man stood up and his white robe that had stains flew against the wind. "Ah, coffee? What do you want?"

  
  


Amado gave up. "Do you have a cigarette?" 

  
  


The stranger stopped and suddenly a black object started to appear and he stepped inside. "I'm sure I can offer you everything." He looked around. "Poor shinobis. Too many deaths, if they were only innovative enough, then maybe they're still alive." He looked at Amado with a knowing look.

  
  


Amado grinned, brushing his medium length hair away from his face. He started to walk towards the stranger. He probably has a brighter path on the dark-eyed man.


End file.
